Your hope is gone and so is mine
by Kittydeadgirl
Summary: Farewell Io.. we will never meet again"...those the last words he said before sent her away She didn't want to leave him , but she didn't want to die either..but the Marines do want to see her die..


"We will not be seeing eachother again... Farewell and i'm sorry..."

"W-why are you saying that Kuma? Io whimpered, she held his bible clenched in her arms, .

"You and I ...we cannot meet ..ever again ..even if we did, i won't remember you"

"..........is it because i'm wanted now?.. that's it isn't it?...you are a Shichibukia...and i'm a wanted fellon now....someone who the World goverment wants the see brought to justice"

"Their sense of justice does not apply to you...."

"Why not ? what makes my action less worse than when someone else does it ?"

"Because you didn't kill for yourself..."

She swallowed softly and looked up him, he was so tall , she didn't know why she didn't noticed until now, maybe because his size didn't match his personality or his title as Tyrant.. to her he was just Bartholomew Kuma.. her friend..

He never talked to anyone..,only when given an order or asked a question.....

But he did with her...from the first day they met , they had talked for hours about religion, ....they respected eachothers opinion, Kuma was a believer, while Io was a fullblown atheist.

"You don't believe?"

" In religion? I believe in science, i believe in things that can be explained, things that are logical , I don't believe in rules that tell me how I should live"

Io looked up the ceiling, taking a swiff of her sigarete and blowing circles with the smoke.

" Even if they're handed down by God?"

" How many crusades were fought in the name of God?.. How many people died because of someone's religion ?"

" That is fanaticism, not religion"

But somehow they always would end up on the same subject as always

The Marines..

" If you don't believe i rules that tell you how should live, why are you with marines?"

" Not my choice..and technically i'm not..the Old man is .."

"....That's true"

The Old man was always a sore subject, so they always quickly ended that topic..

Atleast she always did..

She stood up, threw her cigarette on the ground and stepped on, grounding it out as if for good measure.

Almost as if it represented someone she loathed...

"What about you? Why are you with group of people that practices fanaticism? People that have fanatical hatred toward your kind? "

"I wanted to repent for my sins…"

Io snorted, a sly smile gracing her lips and her eyes narrowed amusingly

"Repent? By selling out your own kind? Doesn't that seem a bit of a twisted moral?"

Kuma crossed his arms

"They're not my kind; they are plundering and murdering scum..."

"The Marines aren't any better…. How can they think that an innocent child... can behold responsible for the actions of their parents?"

"Ah yes...that...Akainu's point of view..."

"Akainu is a miserable old fool; his point of view is that of infanticide and puritism..."

"I would be wary if i were you, insulting an Admiral is punishable by death..."

"Who's going to tell on me, You?..

She glared at him, her green eyes boring into him, warming him not to push his luck with her

She knew he wouldn't ...he hated the marines as much as she did, although the reason why he joined them was beyond her..

His deal with Marines ..was almost like.... _Faustian_..Yes.. that's the word...It was like the tale the Old Man told her..

"**Faust had made pact with the Devil, who called himself Mephistopheles"**

"**The Devil had promised Faust to grant him all the riches, knowledge and joys that life offered..." **

"**Faust in return would give up his soul after he died.."**

But Kuma didn't want riches and all of that, he wanted to repent for his sins..

Still.. in the back of her mind she didn't quite believe him..as much as she wanted to

Besides Faust was just a tale ..wasn't it?

No..

She believed that back then..That it al l was just a fairy tale.. a very bad.. morbid.. fairy tale..

The ones were there are no happy endings, where the prince doesn't save the princess..

The Marines are going to execute me ..sever my head from my body and dump my remains in the sea

Or maybe send me to Impel Down..pick your Level ..depends on what Sengoku's moods is going be and how much hate Akainu fuels for me..

So I'm rooting for Level 6…

Well, whatever my punishment is going be..

I won't be there to hear it..

**"Send me away Kuma ...."**

To be Continued..

Chapter 2: Take the Path that Leads no Where

Well I hope you enjoyed that , it is my first attempt to write fanfiction , so be so kind to review and comment , but please be kind XD

There might also be some grammar mistakes, as English is not my mother language, Dutch is ^^

But I have high grades in English so I have fate in my knowledge and my Spelling grammar check :P

Oh yeah , I almost forgot the credits!

**Bartholomew Kuma, Akainu , Sengoku and all other One piece-related stuff belongs to ****Eiichiro Oda**

**The religion conversation between Io and Kuma was spurred from a CSI episode " Alter Boys"**

**CSI in return belongs to Anthony E. Zuiker**

**The tale of Faust belongs to J. Spiel ( the original writer of tale) **

**Io " Iron maiden " Cortez belongs to me!**

If there is anything I forgot , please tell me !


End file.
